Sam and Blaine's Piano Member
by princessenchilada3
Summary: Blaine professes his love for Sam. Sam reciprocates. They make out and more...


4.17 Guilty Pleasures

This is my first fanfiction! It's a work in progress. There is inappropriate man on man action so if you're not into that don't read it. This was just for fun so let me know if you like it!

Chapter 1

Blaine was still feeling down after his break up with Kurt. He deeply regretted cheating on him with that other guy. He knew Kurt was his soul mate and he'd messed it up. Blaine had made up his mind that he wanted to go back to Dalton academy, away from Mckinley high where the only reason he'd gone there was to be with Kurt. Everything reminded him of Kurt. Just before Blaine decided to leave, Sam stopped him and told him to reconsider. With Sam's friendship and support, Blaine decided to stay at McKinley.

Blaine and Sam grew closer while they were working on Blaine's presidency campaign. After they won, they spent all their time together. Sam always made Blaine laughed and that helped mend his broken heart. Soon Blaine found himself developing feelings for Sam. T hose pretty eyes. Those lips. Those abs. Blaine never would have imagined himself falling for someone who made spot on impressions of President George W. Bush. But there he was, imagining what it would be like to brush Sam's beautiful blond locks out of his face as he leaned in to kiss him.

Blaine thought Sam would never like him back. When Sam kept trying to find out what his guilty pleasure was, Blaine couldn't admit that it was Sam.

Once Blaine finished singing that Phil Collins song that he claimed was about Kurt but everyone knew it was really about Sam, Sam came to get the truth from Blaine.

Blaine finally admitted to Sam that he liked him. Sam said, "I know." Their eyes locked and it was like fire. Sam moved in closer to where Blaine was sitting on the piano and took Blaine's hand and lifted him from the piano bench. Sam wrapped his arms around Blain and hugged him. Blaine's heart was beating in his chest. Sam pulled away to look into Blaine's puppy dog green eyes. Blaine reached up and moved Sam's beautiful floofy blond hair out of his eyes as he caressed his cheek. Sam leaned in. Blaine leaned in. Their lips met. Sam's big pillowy lips were even softer than Blaine could ever have imagined. They kissed tentatively at first, and then it grew more intense. Blaine ran his fingers through Sam's gold hair while Sam pulled Blaine closer. Blaine could feel a guest appearance coming from Sam's pants. Sam felt Blaine's boner also making a guest appearance. It was like sword fight but with boners.

They both pulled away from their sweaty intense passionate boner-inducing kiss. (Do guys get boners from kissing? Google this). Blaine looked at Sam and asked, "So do you, um, like like me? Sam looked at Blaine and admitted, "I've had feelings for you for a long time but I was in denial. I can't hide it anymore. I like like you Blaine." Blaine asked, "are you gay?" Sam said "no I still like girls, but I think I'm bisexual" (which is a valid and legitimate sexual orientation). Blaine said, "I don't care who else you've loved or haven't. I like you, and you like me and that's all that's important."

The two boys were still caught up in the moment. They were alone in the auditorium, gazing into each others eyes. Their members were up and ready to go. Blain looked at Sam and said, "want to sing into my asshole?" Sam had never heard more beautiful words that had come from anyone's mouth. "Of course I want to sing into your asshole, I could also thrust my boner into it if you would like that?" Blaine felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart and in his pants, "I would like that very much Sam."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Sam tenderly. Sam's lips were soft and parted slightly. They kissed softly for a few minutes. Blaine pulled away for a moment to whisper, "I wanna suck your dick," Sam nodded his head and said "go wild." Blaine began kissing Sam's neck slowly and methodically. Sam moaned in pleasure. Sam pulled away for a moment to take off his shirt. Blaine began kissing Sam's beautiful chizzled chest. Blaine delicately kissed sam's nipples. This tickled Sam's nipples and he let out a little giggle. Blaine smiled and thought to himself, _God he is so cute and I am so_ _honoured_ _that I get to suck his dick._ Blaine kissed lower on Sam's chest going downward towards his belly button. He kissed him until he reached the edge of his underpants and then looked up at Sam. Sam looked very blissful and ruggedly handsome. Blaine asked, "are you ready?" Sam grunted and nodded his head.

Blaine unbuckled Sam's pants and opened the zipper. He could see Sam's beautiful big boner through his boxer briefs. Blaine felt Sam's cock through his boxer briefs. It was the perfect size for his hand. Blaine pulled back Sam's underwear and came face to face with Sam's bountiful dick. Blaine wrapped his hand around Sam's member. Sam let out a whimper. Blaine stuck out his tongue and gently licked the end of Sam's penis. Sam gasped in pleasure. Blaine licked more. Sam was gasping and moaning while Blaine slowly put Sam's penis in his mouth. His penis was very soft and very big. Blaine more eagerly put more and more of Sam's penis into his mouth. Tears streamed down his face in pleasure. He really was going wild.

Sam was full of bliss and ecstacy. "I'm gonna come!" Sam exclaimed. Blaine kept going until Sam released the gates of his dick and the sperm came a'floodin' all into Blaine's mouth. He swallowed it all as if it were a vanilla milkshake. It definitely would bring all the boys to the yard.

Sam and Blaine were both breathing heavily after their sultry exchange.


End file.
